


Dreaming

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Kurt shares a sexy dream with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/44139109366/dreaming-kurt-blaine-pronlet) over on Tumblr.

He would never tell anyone (okay so Kurt had threatened him not to but he never would have anyway, seriously), but Kurt snores. It's hilarious and indelicate and it makes him love Kurt a truly ridiculous amount, except for those times when he actually wants to sleep and has to elbow Kurt every hour or so to tell him roll over because yeah, it gets loud.

Tonight is not quite the same.

Kurt's been tossing and turning and making noises that are halfway between distressed and very, very excited, and Blaine has been staring at the ceiling since two in the morning trying very hard to discourage the erection that's been twitching in infancy between his legs for the last hour.

It's not so much that Kurt is doing anything really sexy--he's just breathing out these soft little whimpers and words that occasionally sound like Blaine's name and--there's only so much that Blaine can take. 

Kurt flops over onto his side and throws one leg over Blaine's pelvis and Blaine bites down on the inside of his cheek so hard that it bleeds. Kurt's thigh pins down his half-hard cock and he groans, wriggling to lessen the pressure, which of course only makes Kurt scoot closer on the bed.

Around three, Kurt actually wakes up for a moment, and his mouth and nose and cheek are hot against Blaine's throat as he cuddles closer. 

"Mmm," he hums, kissing Blaine's throat.

"G-good dream?"

Kurt is liquid against his side, relaxed in a way that he almost never is during the day. His hips rock softly into Blaine's from the side. "Oh dear god yes," he sighs, fingers fumbling down Blaine's belly.

"Um," Blaine says, going from half-hard to erect in about five seconds. He actually feels dizzy; it's that fast. "Kurt?"

Kurt freezes. "...I am awake. I am awake and you are awake and we are actually here. Oh god. Oh god, Blaine I am--"

"Hard," Blaine finishes, somewhat squeakily. "And--so I am. Jesus, Kurt." Kurt starts to panic and flail away and Blaine doesn't so much decide as react, grabbing Kurt around the waist as he tries to jump off the bed.

"Blaine!" The tugging leaves Kurt straddled over Blaine's waist. He doesn't seem comfortable with that, so Blaine rolls them over and presses him into the mattress. "Blaine--"

"You've been doing this for hours," Blaine breathes, pressing his face into Kurt's neck. "Driving me nuts." He splays his hand across Kurt's hip and strokes across the bone there. "God, let me--"

"Oh," Kurt moans. "Okay."

Blaine rubs Kurt through his pajamas, thrilling at the feel of that hard flesh swelling in his hand. Kurt is big, and thick, and Blaine feels his mouth fill with saliva. He chokes out a groan when Kurt's hand slips down the front of his pajamas to touch him back.

"What--what were you dreaming about?" Blaine asks, flushing everywhere as they begin to sleepily jerk each other off.

"It's--kind of--graphic," Kurt gasps.

Blaine throbs in Kurt's fist. "Tell me. Tell me, please."

"This is so embarrassing--"

He twists his fingers, smearing the little bit of moisture that dribbles from the head of Kurt's cock. It's so difficult to maintain a rhythm with Kurt's hand squeezing him at the same time. "Want details. C'mon."

"Um," Kurt begins, shaking under him. "I was--on top. You were--in--in me, and--"

"Oh my god, Kurt--" Blaine clamps down hard, not wanting to come yet but fucking god how is supposed to not with that image in his head?

"You were so hard and I was--god, I was just bouncing like a damned gymnast, I don't even think I could do that in real life it was kind of--"

"Fuck, Kurt. Fuck. Stop or I'm--oh my god--"

Kurt's hand moves faster, harder. "Felt so good, Blaine. I've never--but it was like I just knew how it would be. Your--your cock stretching me, pushing into me from underneath--"

Blaine sobs and comes, beyond control at this point, and feels his come squelch in between Kurt's fingers as they milk him. "Jesus Christ." He shivers and collapses on top of Kurt, panting. He takes a few seconds for himself, and then finds Kurt hard with his hand again. "You want that? D'you--god, Kurt, we could--we could. Could stretch you open and--fill you up."

Kurt gives this adorably overwhelmed, breathy squeak and comes all over his hand. "Best dream ever. Oh my god."


End file.
